No Longer One of the Boys
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: They were once the closest of friends. Though she moved away some time ago. Now just weekly pen pals, except for the few occasions she sends more than one letter. Like now, what could it mean for Sasuke?
1. No Longer One of the Boys

No Longer One of the Boys

By: Silverwolf

A pair of swings flung backward. Empty now that the children sitting there have jumped. There was laughter. Sasuke glances back toward a girl only slightly younger than him. The girl snatches up a bat and glove. "I'll beat you there." Sasuke waves to his mother. Mikoto nods as the pair take off at a run.

Itachi looks at his mother. "I'm not chasing them." Mikoto smirks, "you say that every time hun." The teen takes off at a run after the pair. "Sasuke! Kira! You two..." The pair stop at the baseball diamond. The raven steps to the center. "You cheated Kira." The girl laughs and shakes her head. "Did not!" Kira holds the bat out at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha throws the ball straight at the female. Instead of the ball hitting her the girl blasts it straight at Sasuke. The boy catches the ball just before he is hit in the face. Sasuke pokes his tongue out at Kira, "Out." The girl rolls her eyes and moves from home plate. The female steps to the center to pitch for the younger Uchiha. Kira bounces the rubber ball from hand-to-hand a moment. Sasuke points the bat straight at her. Kira throws the ball with all the force she can put into it. The younger Uchiha hits the ball sending it flying out of Kira's reach. Sasuke grins until he sees Itachi catch the ball. Kira grins.

"Well it's either catch the stupid thing or let you lose it like the last one." Kira laughs. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "that's so not fair." The teen rolls his eyes, "what's unfair is I have to spend my time playing baseball with you two instead of what I want to do." Sasuke makes a face. Kira makes the gesture of crying. Sasuke laughs. Itachi makes a face, "quit. Sasuke, you bat again."

Kira nods. The female turns her cap backward, "I'm gonna catch it this time." Sasuke shakes his head, "nope." The ball is thrown as Sasuke laughs at Kira. _Crack!_ The ball once again goes flying, this time Kira jumps and manages to catch it. The girl sticks her tongue out. "Out." Sasuke shrugs and steps towards Kira. "You bat."

The female runs to home plate. She holds the bat in Itachi's direction as if to challenge the older Uchiha into catching it. Sasuke shakes his head. The younger Uchiha throws the ball. _Crack!_ The ball flies over Sasuke's head despite the younger Uchiha jumping for it. The older Uchiha moves backward a bit. Itachi catches the ball and then bounces it to Sasuke. "Is that what you wanted?" Kira laughs.

Itachi looks at Sasuke, "get her out this time." The younger Uchiha nods. Sasuke turns his cap backward and then points to the wall behind Kira. The female shakes her head. The younger Uchiha sends the ball flying at the girl. _Crack! _Kira sends the ball straight at Sasuke. The boy catches the ball easily. Kira lowers her head. Itachi watches as the pair begin to switch places again.

Itachi makes a face when he starts to feel rain. Sasuke looks at Kira. "I'm guessing he's gonna make us go." Kira nods lightly and places the bat along her shoulder. The girl closes her eyes tightly as Sasuke gives her a noogie. Kira kicks the boy lightly in the shin. Itachi catches the pair by the collar. "Let's go. I don't want to be drenched."

The pair start off at a run until Kira falls along the gravel. Itachi half expects the girl to start sobbing. Instead Kira slowly rises to her feet. Sasuke points to the blood slowly making its way down her leg from her knee. The girl shrugs. The pair reach the grass and take off at a run once again. Itachi sighs. "I swear I'm gonna kill them." The teen takes off running after the pair.

Mikoto is standing on the porch as the pair reach in front of the house. Not far behind them is Itachi. The teen doesn't look pleased. Sasuke and Kira race up the porch. Mikoto looks at Kira, "what happened?" The girl shrugs, "I fell."

Mikoto leads the pair inside with Itachi on the stairs. Kira looks at Sasuke, "who won?" Sasuke shrugs. Mikoto makes short work of tending to Kira's bloody knee as Sasuke snatches Kira off her feet. Kira fights for her freedom against the younger Uchiha as Itachi looks at his mother as if to say 'I'm not dealing with that'. Mikoto looks at Sasuke, "put her down. Before you both are hurt." Sasuke shakes his head, "not going to happen."

Itachi watches Kira kick wildly, "you're going to learn that her foot can hurt more depending on where it hits." Sasuke looks at his brother confused. Mikoto looks at her son. "Put her down." The younger Uchiha sits Kira along the floor. Sasuke then pokes his tongue out at his brother.

~[X]~

Sasuke stares at the picture taped to his desk. The memory of that day had played out several times in the Uchiha's mind. How could that have been the last day they'd play together before Kira would move away?

Itachi steps into his younger brother's room. "You got a letter." Sasuke reaches backward. "Well give me." The older Uchiha places the envelop in his younger brother's hand. Sasuke moves the letter into his sight. The cobalt envelop makes the younger Uchiha narrow his eyes. Sasuke looks at the return address "It's from Kira." Itachi shrugs, "that's two just this week. Doesn't she usually just send one a week." Sasuke shrugs, "sometimes she sends more."

Itachi shrugs a moment, "well are you going to open it?" Sasuke looks at Itachi, "no, you'll read it over my shoulder." Itachi looks at Sasuke, "I'm gonna read it either way. So open it fool." Sasuke runs his fingers down the envelop, "later." Itachi snatches the letter from his brother's hand.

"Then I'll open it." Itachi splits the envelop without hesitation. The older Uchiha begins unfold the letter. Something falls to the ground. Sasuke is swift to snatch it up. "What was that?" Sasuke shakes his head, "nothing." Itachi waits until Sasuke starts digging through his desk drawer. The older Uchiha snatches up the object. "How long has it been since you two have seen each other?" Sasuke shrugs, "years. We were nine then. I'm sixteen now genius." Itachi smirks, "you're correct. I am a genius." Sasuke snatches away the picture from Itachi. "That's mine damn you!" Itachi laughs, "well I can't say if I was younger I wouldn't have done that."

**_A/N: Another story written on a whim, once again because I got a song stuck in my head. This time the song is One of the Boys. Thanks for reading. Oh and let me know if anyone would like it as a series._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. The Letter

The Letter

By: Silverwolf

_Sasuke,_

_I figured you shoud be the first to know. And I'm hoping the picture will help you recognize me when I arrive. Hopefully you'll be the one to take me home this Saturday. I know it's been a long time since we've seen each other, but I'm hoping you haven't forgotten the time we had together. _

_I'm also hoping that it'll be possible to build new memories. I had to be the first to tell you that I'm coming home. I can't say I know for how long yet. But I'm hoping you don't hold the time we've been apart against me._

_With love,_

_Kira_

"Have you read this?" The younger Uchiha nods. "Are you planning to see her?" Sasuke gives a shrug. Itachi resists punching his brother in the back of head. "Don't you get it? This is your chance." Sasuke looks at Itachi with narrowed eyes. "What are you talking about? When she left I was nine. It's not like I can say I've come to love her through pictures. That'd be stupid. Besides the most I could come to love from a photo is her appearance. I have no idea what she's like now."

Itachi makes a face and leans against Sasuke's door. "Baka! You have the perfect setting to discover how she is now. She wants you to be there when she arrives. She's giving you the perfect chance." Sasuke throws a ball of paper at Itachi. "Why are you so concerned with her coming back?"

Itachi makes a face, "because that girl was your first kiss. Your first real connection with someone." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "and now I spend most of my time studying and bothering someone else. People come and go. That is life."

Itachi wraps his hand around the door frame a moment. "You know if I had a chance to see someone I've longed to see for awhile I'd be happy. Not coming up with excuses to get out of it." Sasuke stares at his brother. "Then you be the one to meet her Saturday." The older Uchiha steps over to his brother. "Sometimes I just want to punch you in the head for acting like an idiot. I'm surprised you can't even see it. It's so damn obvious that all this time she's missed you. And the way you act when you get a letter from her tells me you still miss her. Neither one of you wanted to let go of each other's hand that day now you can't even act like a man and face her again. That's pathetic Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha turns away from Itachi, "truth of the matter is after all this time I can't say I still think of her the same as before. I'm not saying I dont think about her, just I don't see her as a 'lil' sister anymore. I can't it's been too long."

Itachi makes a face, "what if there something there now besides the feelings of her being a sibling. It's possible that despite the fact your feeling have changed there's a new feeling there for her." Sasuke tilts his head, "Itachi that's kind of stuid. No one falls for their best friend. That's like saying 'hey let me ruin what we all ready have'. And I won't be one to do that."

Itachi shakes his head. "You just said that you no longer see her as a younger sister. There's nothing more you can lose from her except the letters. Is that it? You don't want to lose what little you still have of her?" Sasuke crosses his arms refusing to answer his brother.

**_A/N: I decided to add this chapter. After that I don't believe I'll continue without being asked. Thanks for the time you took to read this._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. First Meeting

First Meeting

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke stands waiting. The younger Uchiha wasn't even sure why he'd decided to make the trip to get the girl. It had been years. She shouldn't have mattered anymore.

"Hey." Sasuke turns to see a pair of blue-gray eyes staring at him. "Hey." The younger Uchiha doesn't seem impressed with the female wearing a long jacket. Kira gives half a smirk and places an arm around Sasuke, "it's so good to see you." The younger Uchiha shrugs, "you too." His response doesn't sound very genuine.

Kira smirks a moment, "how's school?" Sasuke shrugs, "it's school." Kira makes a face, "what about your friends?" Sasuke once again shrugs, "I don't have friends. I have a lot of studying." Kira sighs low. "Would you rather I go home, Sasuke?"

Onyx eyes notice saddened blue-gray eyes. "No. It's just been awhile. And I'm not really the subject of matters anymore." Kira spots Itachi standing against a wall out of the way. She drags the younger Uchiha towards his brother.

"Wow, look at you!" Itachi shrugs, "people get older." Kira grins a moment, "I noticed. So how old are you now?" Itachi looks away from the girl, "twenty-one, why?" Kira watches as Sasuke stands a bit ahead of her. The female grins a moment. Sasuke turns towards her, "what?" Kira's grin widens a bit, "it's hard to believe that the person standing in front of me was once the scrawny boy I used to play baseball with." Sasuke shrugs, "you got taller also." Kira laughs, "I really want to get out of here."

Itachi nods a moment. The older Uchiha sntaches up a suitcase. Sasuke snatches up another suitcase. Kira carries a small suitcase along with two other bags. "How long are you staying?" Kira shrugs, "I don't know. I was hoping for awhile." The girl once again turns her attention to Sasuke, "in your letters you mention someone quite a bit. If he's not a friend, who is he?" Sasuke makes a face a moment, "if you're talking about Naruto, I guess you can call us best friends sometimes. And rivals at others. That's just the way we are." Kira laughs, "would it be possible to meet him?" Sasuke shrugs, "he's probably home."

Kira is swift to throw her stuff in the car and then pull Sasuke into the seat next to her. The younger Uchiha acts annoyed with the girl. Kira tilts her head a moment. Sasuke stares at her. The girl moves forward a moment kissing Sasuke. Itachi shakes his head as he starts the car. The girl grins slightly as she finally breaks the kiss. Kira looks at Itachi, "you think I could pester your parents a bit?" The older Uchiha nods. Sasuke still looks a bit shocked.

Kira turns back towards Sasuke, "what, cat steal your tongue?" The younger Uchiha stutters a moment before just placing his head against Kira's shoulder. The female laughs as strands of raven tickle her neck. Mahogany strands fall against Sasuke's skin. The younger Uchiha pushes the girl's hair away a moment.

Itachi makes a face, "hey, no funny stuff in my car. I swear I should've just let you drive to get her." Sasuke doesn't respond to the remark. Kira doesn't respond to Itachi's comment. Her eyes stare at Sasuke a moment. "I think he's asleep." Itachi shrugs, "well he was up most of the night with a dilemma." Kira tilts her head lightly, "what could be his dilemma?" Itachi sighs, "I'm not sure I should tell you." Kira narrows her eyes, "you know I didn't give up martial arts when I moved." Itachi laughs, "he's afraid. Of losing what little bit he still has of you." Kira's expression hanges, "you mean he's given up on being my friend?" Itachi pulls the car into a driveway, "not at all. I mean you're not the little sister that goes running to him as if to say 'big brother fix it'. You both have grown. And with that he's developed a bit of an infatuation."

Kira blushes a moment, but doesn't respond to Itachi. The older Uchiha notices the shade of pink along the teent's cheeks. "I'm going to guess you have also. After all our mother has sent you pictures of Sasuke. Though he doesn't know that." Kira looks at Itachi, "you know too much."

Kira shakes Sasuke lightly; the Uchiha responds with a swat of his hand. Kira smirks, "well that's one thing that hasn't changed. He's still like waking a 'sleeping bear'." Itachi laughs. Kira begins to run her finger down the bridge of Sasuke's nose lightly until onyx eyes flutter open. "Come on." The girl pulls Sasuke along as she gets out of the car. Itachi is surprised when he notices his father collecting Kira's luggage. The girl reachs for it herself, "I'm a girl, not helpless." Sasuke snickers a bit at the comment.

Kira helps carry her own stuff into the house. Fugaku looks at Kira, "so what brings you back?" Kira holds a finger to her lips, "that is a secret." Sasuke laughs a bit. Mikoto looks at Kira, "you must tired at catching two planes." Kira shrugs, "no more than the person that stayed up all night trying to deicde if they'd come get me."

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Itachi. Kira slides of her jacket. Blue-gray eyes notice the younger Uchiha's slight stare. Kira looks at Sasuke, "you still owe me a promise." Sasuke blinks a moment, "huh?" Kira grins a bit, "when we were younger you promised you'd teach me how to swim. You still owe me that." Sasuke looks at Kira, "I can't believe you remember that." Kira grins a moment, "I haven't forgotten anything from then. I doubt you have either."

**_A/N: And now for chapter three. Is the friendship shared long ago completely gone? Can it be rekindled? Or will something else grow? Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Busy Schedules

Busy Schedules

By: Silverwolf

Kira wakes to light through the window. She's not really surprised by the silence of the house. That was normal for the Uchiha house. It was as if it was agaisnt the rules to makes noise or something. Kira steps out of the guest room into the hall. She could see down the hall into Itachi's room. The older Uchiha sits studying at a desk in silence. She expected as much from Itachi honestly. He'd always been the one to place academics before anything.

Blue-gray eyes serach for Sasuke. The younger Uchiha can be seen in a room at the other end of the hall. His back is to the door, but Kira can hear the fast sound of fingers along a keyboard. It seemed Sasuke is typed with a bit aggression. Some things would never change. The sounds brought back one of the first times she ever heard the younger Uchiha type. Even her father thought he would bust the keyboard before he was finished with the assignment. Kira could also see the thin wire traveling around like a vine; a pair of headphones. They esplained the words the younger Uchiha was muttering.

Kira steps towards Sasuke's room. She knocks along the door. Sasuke doesn't turn around. Kira sighs and steps into the room. Her hand taps Sasuke along the shoulder. "Itachi, you could knock." Sasuke trns to see Kira, "oh, sorry I thought you wer my brother." Kira smirks as she watches him move the headphones to around his neck. "I was kind of wondering what you were doing." Sasuke moves a chair over for Kira. "Finishing an essay s I don't have to do it later. Unfortunately even with a small vacation I still have stuff to do. Some of studies have left me with assignments that'll run for the week." Sasuke watches Kira unplug the headphones. As soon as she hears the computer speaks playing music she also hears Fugaku, "dammit Sasuke I told you I don't want to hear that crap. When you and Itachi learn what music is then you can share."

The older male steps into Sasuke's room. "Kira, I didn't know you were awake." The female offers a soft smirk, :"I did it. I promise I won't take the headphones from the computer again, but I was curious. I apologize." Fugaku looks at the girl, "it's quite all right. I thought you were still asleep and that noise would've woke you." The look on Sasuke's face tells Kira that Fugaku's statement is only half-truth.

"So after this essay what are you ging to do?" Sasuke looks at Kira, "I have a soccer game. I'm not asking you to take time from your day to go with me. After that though I guess we can do soemthing." Kira looks at Sasuke, "I'd actually like to see your game. It could be fun." Sasuke shrugs, "it's not fun when he comes." Sasuke gestures toards his father lightly as the male laves the room. Kira sighs and leans against Sasuke a bit. "So you play soccer, study, what else do you do?" Sasuke continues typing the essay, "I have soccer, martial arts, school, violin, and a part-time job. Why?" Kira sighs, "that's an awful busy schedule." Sasuke shrugs, "maybe but it keeps me out of my father's way. To him I'm just Itachi's sad shadow." Kira sighs low, "what does Itachi have?" Sasuke tilts his head, "Itachi has his studies at a university, internship job that is paying for his studies, keeps up with his own martial arts, part-time at my father's business, and of course he has to keep up with the piano for my mother. I think it's his way of trying to rebuild the relationship he lost with her." Kira blinks, "you both stay busy, are you sure either of you have time for me?" Sasuke shrugs, "I'll make the time. I came and got you didn't I?" Kira offers a smile. "And I'm happy for that."

Sasuke makes a face as he reads a bit of what he's typed, "crap." The yougner Uchiha goes back and deletes a large portion of the essay. Kira tilts her head as Sasuke starts over, "what was wrong with it?" Sasuke sighs, "full of errors. I dont' have time to search for them all. Easier to retype that part." Kira watches in silence as Sasuke begins typing the eassay for the second time since she enterer the room. The girl briefly notices Itachi leaving his room, "Sasuke, you better make it quick or you'll be late for your game" The younger Uchiha nods but continues typiing. Kira watches his fingers move swiftly along the keyboard. It seems though in a slight rush he was doing quite well. Sasuke hits a button saving the essay. "Type, I'll go back through it a third time before I print it." Kira shakes her head, "and I thought the time I spent with the clothing changes and staring at a camera was work." Sauske shrugs, "it's work. Not work I could do though." Kira smirks a bit, "thanks, for not making fun of my modeling." Sasuke shrugs, "I cna't make fun of anything. I work part-time at a library. Not exactly glamorous."

**_A/N: Will Sasuke have time to actually 'visit' with Kira or will she become lost in the 'rat race' of his life? Reviews are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. A Father's Love

A Father's Love

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sat leaning against the table a bit. The teen's eyes were closed. It looked at if he was napping next to his plate. Fugaku taps his youngest son on the shoulder, "maybe you should head back to bed." A hidden yawn was heard, "I'm awake." The male shakes his head, "you're trying to be awake. Sasuke, there's something called a refridgerator. You can always finish it later." The teen looks at his father a moment. Fugaku makes a face, "I may not always be the most loving towards either of you. But I do love you son. You and your brother. Not just your brother." Sasuke tries to hide another yawn. His father's response was a slight squeeze of his shoulder "son, you should find your bed. You'd be more comfortable." Sasuke looks at his father a moment. "Go on, I'll just tell your friends your ill." A half smirk plays on Sasuke's face. "I'll wake you in time to get ready of your violin lesson, that's fair enough."

The older male watches the teen appear. Mikoto smirks from the doorway, "you could've forced him to finish his plate." Fugaku shakes his head, "it wouldn't have helped. I learned Sasuke is very strong willed. Quite possilbe more so than Itachi. He'd have made it a point to sleep at the table if I had tried." Mikoto laughs at her husband's words. Fugaku glances towards the door as his oldest son steps through it. "Itachi, you managed to squeeze in a bit of time at the table?" The older boy gives a slight shrug and decides to take a seat. Fugaku watches as Itachi gives a blank stare for a moment. "You know I don't expect you to come in tonight. I told you to take some time to yourself." Itachi tilts his head, "I haven't a clue what that last part means. I haven't had time to myself in awhile. And I have maybe twenty minutes before my phone rings with someone having a 'crisis' on the other end in need of my help."

Fugaku does notice that Itachi looks almost as 'awake' as Sasuke had moments before. The schedule the pair went through took a toll on them this evening. Probably every evening with Fugaku being so busy with his own agenda to notice. "Why don't you leave the phone with me and rest?" Itachi looks at Fugaku, "then you'll tell them all I'm dead or something." The male shakes his head, "no son, I plan to tell them your sleeping. You have that right. Despite what you think because of all the 'pushing' I do when it comes to both of you." Itachi yawns a moment, hiding it behind his sleeve. Fugaku laughs a bit, "your brother just got through doing that. It's surprising; the small thing you both do that I hardly notice." Itachi shrugs, "you're a workaholic, how are you to notice?" Fugaku closes his eyes a moment. Instead of giving Itachi the 'riot act' he decides to hold out his hand as if to offer to take the cell phone Itachi had been speaking of before. Surprising enough the item he never expect to hit his hand soon sits in it.

Itachi yawns behind his sleeve again, "you promise you won't tell them I died or something?" Fugaku nods, "I told you what I plan to tell them. You're asleep." Mikoto gives a small smirk as she watches Itachi disappear. Fugaku looks at her, "looks like I'm wrapping two plates." Mikoto steps over to her husband, "I think you made good choice for our sons though."

Kira enters the room slowly. Mikoto offers the girl a soft smile. "Would you like to join us for a movie or something? Unfortunately Itachi and Sasuke hav enough excitement for the day." Kira smirks a bit, "it'll be just like before when you would have to drag us away from the pinball machine. Except without me trying to beat Sasuke's high score and Itachi standing there telling Sasuke he's going to loose the ball." Fugaku shakes his head lightly, "that hasn't really changed much. The difference is now they play games involving shooting their enemy and Itachi tells Sasuke every target he missed." Kira shakes her head, "if hey stop competing with each other just once they'd realize they aren't very different." Fugaku nods, "they aren't that different. The most determined difference is Itachi wll keep silent of his opinion and Sasuke will 'riot' against me when he disagrees." Mikoto looks at her husband, "They both have gorwn up quite well despite that." Fugaku laughs a moment, "they are definitely my boys though."


	6. One Day Off

One Day Off

By: Silverwolf

Kira hears music playing. She creeps through the house looking around for the source. Fugaku points to a door when he notices Kira. "Go on, I doubt any of them will bite, especially since Itachi knows you. This is the only day I have to tolerate a lot of noise since it's the only day the boys have off every week." The comment Fugaku made was half a joke. Kira looks towards Fugaku, "is Sasuke..." "In the basement with the rest of them." Kira grins and starts her way down the stairs.

The girl notices a computer is the source of the music. She also notices the crowd in the basement. Sasuke sits on top of a table in the middle of a group. He motions for Kira as soon as he sees her. Kira looks at the rest of the group, "um..." Sasuke pulls her to sitting between his knees, "everyone is is Kira. Kira this is everyone else." The girl start laughing. A platinum blonde makes a face, "good introducations Uchiha." Sasuke laughs, "I thought they were good." "I'm Suigetsu, Kisame's my older brother...um, she's Karin...Tayuya's her sister. The platinum blonde with his back to Sasuke is Kimimaro. Then there's Juego, Jirobo, the evil twins, Kidomaru, Sasori, Deidara..." Itachi cuts into Suigetsu's statement, "Hidan, Negato, Yahiko, Konan, and Kakuzu. Sasuke rolls his eyes, "you forgot Sai and Naruto." Itachi pokes his brother in the forehead, "they aren't my friends." Sasuke kicks Itachi lightly, "and yet we're all connected." Kira binks a moment as Itachi shrugs, "and now you know our small world." Kira laughs and points to a blonde. Sasuke shakes his head, "Deidara, Naruto's older brother." Kira laughs as a cobalt eyed blonde throws a chip at Sasuke. The younger Uchiha moves to block it from hitting Kira and then catches the blonde in a headlock. "This is Naruto."

Kira laughs as the blonde struggles for freedom with Sasuke holding him. A azure haired female licks her fingers and then places them into Naruto's ears. The blonde yells as Sasuke releases him. "That's so not fair. You had help. Who the heck gave me a wet willy?" Konan laughs bit as Sasuke walks back over to the table and sits the same as before. Kira watches everyone turn towards Itachi as he 'kills' the speakers. "Hey, guys, listen up." Itachi motions for Sasuke a moment. The younger Uchiha rises from the table taking Kira with him. "This is Kira. Don't start crap with her or I'll hurt you." Everyone in the room laughs a bit and then start with introductions.

Kira wraps a hand around Sasuke's wrist as if to state she doesn't wish to be alone with everyone else. The younger Uchiha wrinkles his nose when Kira laughs while meeting Naruto. Kira feels Sasuke put an arm around her. Instead of around her shoulders like when they were younger it rests around her waist. The girl blushes against the younger Uchiha's shoulder a moment. Sasuke laughs as he hears Itachi reciting lyrics as the music starts again. Deidara throws an empty can at Itachi, "I wanna see you try what you just said, yeah." Konan steps over to the middle of the floor as Itachi turns back the song and recites the lyrics again she actually does what the older Uchiha is stating. Deidara shakes his head. Konan laughs as a second empty can hits Deidara in the back of the head.

Kira steps to the middle of the floor with Sasuke behind her. The girl places her hips against Sasuke. Negato points to the pair as Kira's movements guide the younger Uchiha along. "Dirty dancing!" Itachi shakes his head as he notices Kira and Sasuke. "Hardly. Because if she moved away he wouldn't know what to do." Konan laughs as Karin looks horrified to see the pair. Hidan stands with Konan the pair weren't exactly dancing as a couple as much as they were copying each other. Yahiko and Negato step next to Konan, after watching a moment the pair join in. Itachi shakes his head.

Kira laughs a bit as she watches Naruto try to dance. Sasuke shakes his head. Kira steps forward a bit leaving Sasuke just watching as the girl manages to dance her way to the floor and then back to standing before moving back to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha shakes his head a moment. Kira laughs, "that's actually nothing." The raven teen waits until Kira once again guides his movements with her own. Kira tries to guide the younger Uchiha to the floor with her. The room turns into cheers of 'go Sasuke' along with some laughter.

**_A/N: Bit shorter than I planned, but not bad... I think. What'd you think?_**

**_ItachiSIlverwolf_**


	7. Remember I Promised

Remember I Promised

By: Silverwolf

Sasuke sits watching a camera flash. He was surprised Kira wasn't complaining since he was seeing spots and was even the one in front of the camera. Instead Kira sits perfect poised and happy. Sasuke makes a face as another camera flashes. Kira pokes her tongue out briefly. The raven teen gives half a smirk. He continues to sit until there's a break. Kira steps towards Sasuke, "what time you got to leave?" The Uchiha glances towards a watch, "I have maybe five minutes." Kira kisses Sasuke leaving the younger Uchiha blinking as a camera flashes. Sasuke looks at Kira, "I'm going to go now before I harm someone." The girl laughs. "Be careful." Sasuke nods. "I'll see you when I get home. Maybe I'll drag you along with me to violin." Kira laughs a bit. The girl frowns as Sasuke disappears from sight. Kira watches as Sasuke disappears. The girl returns to standing in front of a camera.

~[X]~

Kira sits watching Sasuke in silence. The teen's eyes are closed with his concentration on the notes he hears. Kira points to the violin, "it's looks easy." Sasuke opens his eyes a moment as he stops playing. "I'ts not as easy as it looks."

The female giggles a bit. She disappears for the room when she hears someone playing the piano. Blue-gray eyes watch Itachi play a bit. Sasuke enters the room. The younger Uchiha waits some before starting to play the violin with the sound of the piano. Kira smirks a bit as Mikoto offers the pair a slight smile. The pair of brothers watch their mother play a few notes with her oldest son. Sasuke's wrinkles his face a bit as his mother kisses him on the forhead.

Itachi laughs as Sasuke's eyes squint shut and he messes up a note. Kira laughs as the older Uchiha hits the wrong note while laughing. Sasuke points to his brother, "your turn to screw the sond up." Itachi shrugs, "it's all in good fun." Kira laughs a bit, "that was good." Sasuke takes a slight bow. Itachi shrugs. The older Uchiha leaves the room as his phone rings.

Sasuke makes a face as Itachi steps back into the room. "I just got called into work." Sasuke makes a slight face. "You going to be gone all night?" Itachi sighs, "probably, sorry Sasuke. I guess I won't be taking you to that party." The younger Uchiha shrugs, "It's not your fault. Have fun at work."

Itachi makes a face, "probably won't." Sasuke shrugs lightly, "well I tried. You were suspposed to go with me." Itachi nods, "not your fault." The older Uchiha pokes his younger brother in the forehead. Sasuke glares at Itachi. The older uchiha only seems to laugh a bit. Sasuke makes a face as Itachi leaves out the door.

Kira looks at Sasuke, "So no party for you?" Sasuke shrugs, "it doesn't much matter. I have a martial arts competition in a week anyway." Kira makes a face, "I don't get how you both keep going with all the stuff scheduled." Sasuke shrugs and points to a calendar. "There are days that are blank. When I reach those days sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind. Because I'm so used to everything being due." The female shakes her head as Sasuke steps through the house. Kira soon follows close behind.

The younger Uchiha is on the phon as Kira reaches just outside the back door. She doesn't hear Sasuke actually do much talking. Blue-gray eyes narrow as the Uchiha closes the cell phone. "You have anything else to do?" Kira shrugs, "I'm not sure yet. Mostly because I haven't got a call that said they made the alterations to the last outfit. I'm taller than the other girl." Sasuke laughs. Kira pulls her feet out of her shoes.

"You remember when we were younger how we used to always try evry move we learned on each other?" Sasuke titls his head, "I vaguely remember getting grounded before when I was trying to use you a practice dummy. Funny thing is trust little you just stood there." Kira shoves Sasuke lightly, "it's not funny." Sasuke tilts his head, "I work with a team during competitions. Some of them you've met." Kira nods lightly. "I think you should show what you got right now though." Sasuke rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Kira moves towards him only to end up being tossed aside. Sasuke glances towards the pool. "Better idea." The younger Uchiha disgards his shirt and shoes. "Come on, remember I promised I'd teach you." Kira blinks, "now?" Sasuke nods as he slides from the side of the pool to the water. "Sure, you got time and so do I."

**_A/N: Will Kira accept swimming lessons or come up with an excuse? Reviews are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	8. Connection

Connection

By: Silverwolf

Kira throws water toward Sasuke. The teen snatches her backward into the water. Kira squeals as Sasuke places her arms around his neck. The female smirks a bit. They'd done more playing around than her learning how to swim. Kira was happy she hadn't drowned. Though she had panicked and almost drown her teacher.

Sasuke glances towards the side of the pool as he hears his phone ring. The teen had stuck it into his shoe for safe keeping. "You want to get that?" Sasuke shrugs, "if it's Naruto he'll live." Kira tilts her head,"you should answer it. Could be important." Sasuke rolls his eyes, "fine."

The teen makes his way to the edge of the pool. He pulls himself from the water. Kira grins as Sasuke pulls her from the water as he opens the phone. "Toon Town answering service..." Kira starts laughing. Sasuke tilts his head, "no I'm surrently all wet." A voice can be heard from the speaker. "What?" "I said I'm currently wet..." Kira can hear a female laughing. Sasuke makes a face, "I'm telling; you're being dirty. I was swimming Sakura... not whatever you're thinking." Kira hears laughter.

"Sasuke, that doesn't really help." The teen kicks his foot through the water. "Gutter mind." Sakura laughs a bit. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to start putting together a routine for the competition." Sasuke shrugs lightly even though Sakura can't see it. "I don't care. I was teaching Kira to swim." Sasuke hears Sakura growl low. The raven teen rolls his eyes. Kira laughs lightly.

Sasuke turns his head as Kira kicks the water in the pool. The raven teen decides to hang up the phone when Sakura begins to complain about Kira. Sasuke looks at Kira, "sorry." The female shakes her head, "you can't change what she thinks. And I can't expect everyone to like me." Sasuke wrinkles his nose, "the only reason she doesn't like you is she likes me." Kira shrugs, "some girls are like that."

Kira looks at Sasuke as the teen rises from the side of the pool. He throws a towel her way. Kira laughs as the pair begin to pick up the bits of decarded clothing and make their way into the house. The female looks at Sasuke, "I might be going back before I want to." Sasuke looks at Kira, "you have a life also. I don't expect it to stop because you came here. Mine didn't stop... and I should apologize millions of times for that."

Kira shakes her head, "Sasuke if I wanted you to clear your own schedule I would've kidnapped you to come to my house. I can say I've enjoyed this. It's been a long time since I've been able to actually hug you." Sasuke shrugs. He points to the bathroom door. "You should find clothes and change." Kira laughs, "so should you." Sasuke shrugs, "I can dry off and change in my room. Just take a shower later."

Kira smirks, "I'm really not one of the boys anymore." Sasuke shakes his head, "when you were nine I could've just stood with my back to you while you changed clothes. You're sixteen now... I'm gonna you got two choices... 'your' room or the bathroom." Kira laughs, "at least you didn't lie about it." Blue-gray eyes wink a moment, "though you'd better lock your door because if I finish before you I'm going to peek." Sasuke shakes his head, "why?" Kira tilts her head, "just I'm sixteen. I'm interested now."

Sasuke laughs, "you mean interested in more than the gum at the bottom of my ice cream now." Kira hits him on the shoulder lightly. "That's not funny." Sasuke laughs a little. "I thought it was." Kira acts as if she's pouting until Sasuke acts as if he's going to bite her. Kira squeals loudly. Sasuke grins a bit and then turns to step away. Kira wraps her hand around his wrist.

Sasuke turns back towards Kira. The teen blinks a bit before staring at her. Kira smirks lightly, "you know you can kiss me if you want to." Sasuke makes a face as if he's thinking about what Kira stated. The female playfully smachs him on the shoulder. Sasule laughs lightly and pulls Kira to him. The pair stare at each other a bit until Kira's eyes close to the feeling of Sasuke's lips against her own.

**_A/N: I've decided this is where this one ends. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
